Drowning Emotion
by mugglebornSlytherin14
Summary: She was the FBI's wild card. It was the BAU's turn to get handed the card. Will she be able to win over the tight knit team or will she be out of the FBI.
1. Wild Card

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.** **AN: This is just a little test run. Not sure where I'm going with it just yet. But will write a few more chapters to it before I decide if it's worth to keep going. This chapter is going to be very short. Let me know if it sounds interesting or if I should just scrap it!**

Emily Prentis looked up at the woman sitting across from her in her office. She never thought she would allow the woman in the BAU again. But she had promised that this meeting was going to be professional. The woman had stuck to business as she held out a file to Emily. Emily took the file and slowly opened it. Wondering what this woman could possibly want this time.

"Ottillie Saxe?" Emily said looking up at the other woman in surprise. All unit heads knew of the FBI's wild card. The girl had been moved from unit to unit.

"Tag. You're it." The woman said with a smirk on her face. She got to her feet and started to head for the door. She paused right before she left with a smug look on her face as she looked back over at Emily. "You are this girls last chance to stay in the FBI. If she doesn't work here…. She will be let go. Good luck."

Emily rolled her eyes when the woman was out the door and looked back down at the file in her hands. Ottillie was thirty years old but looked to be no older than early twenties. She had beachy waves of dark blonde hair. Big blue eyes. A nose ring on the left side of her nose and spider bite piercings on the right side of her lip. She looked better suited for the sex crime unit. Her file was jam packed full of cases she had worked in every unit she had been placed in. The last being the sex crime unit. She quickly looked for any reason she would have been moved around so much. Nothing seemed to stand out. Emily was starting to think the whole thing was because she didn't fit into the look of the FBI. Smiling to herself, Emily knew why the BAU was the next target for the girl.

Emily got to her feet with a heavy sigh and walked out of her office into the bull pin and liked around at her "family".

"We got a case?" Luke asked as he got to his feet. Every one knew the look on Emily's face. There was something going on.

"No." Emily said slowly. "But we need to have a meeting. Every one meet me in the conference room in five."

The group looked around at each other worriedly and headed for the conference room. They all seemed a bit nervous as they took their seats. The last one to enter the room was Garcia.

"Did some one die? Is some one leaving us? I don't like these kinds of meetings." Garcia said as she nervously looked at each of her team, doing a head count and relaxing a bit when she realized they where all there.

"No one is leaving." Emily said as she placed Ottillie's file down and open on the table. "We are getting a new member of the team."

Rossi looked up at Emily with a confused look on his face. "Ottillie? I wondered when they'd be sending her our way."

"Who?" Garcia asked then looked down at the file. "I've never seen her before."

Luke chuckled and shook his head. "She is the FBI's wild card. She doesn't fit in any unit they have placed her in. She is a decent agent. Just doesn't fit the look."

"You know her?" Emily asked in a bit of surprise.

Luke nodded. "She worked on a case I was on right before I joined the BAU. I'm surprised the rest of you haven't worked with her at least once. She's been moved around the FBI since she joined at twenty two. Refuses to change her look. Kind of her way of sticking it to the man."

Emily nodded. "She will be here with in the hour. I was told she would be packing up her desk in the sex crime unit and would be heading here as soon as she was done. Now I was also informed that this is the girls last chance. I don't want any of you to treat her differently. She is just a new member joining the team. Let's do our best to make her feel at home."

The team nodded and all got to their feet. They started to exit the conference room and when they froze. Standing in the bull pin with a small box was Ottillie Saxe. Wearing her long hair down. Large black shades covering her eyes. A purple leather jacket. Skin tight Rock Rebel jeans and purple converse. The girl looked up at the team and smiled up at them.

"Looks like you all got tagged. Where can I put my things?" Ottillie asked lifting the small box up with one hand. Luke was the first one too move. He stepped out from behind the rest of the team and Ottillie let out a small relieved sigh. "Oh thank God. Some one I know. Maybe this won't be so awkward."

Luke chuckled and took the box out of Ottillie's hands. "Welcome to the BAU, Ottillie."

"You know what you can do with that Ottillie bull crap." Ottillie said as she bumped fists with Luke.

Luke put his hands up and nodded. "Sorry. Otti. Come meet the rest of the team."

Luke lead the girl up to the rest of the team, where they all stood. Shocked at how formal Luke seemed with the new girl. He introduced the rest of the team and Ottillie shook each one of their hands.

"I'm Ottillie Saxe. But you can call me Lettie, Ottie, Tillie, Saxe. Take your pick. I've gone by them all."


	2. Distance

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds.** **AN: Well here is chapter two. Sorry for another short chapter**

.

Ottillie sat at her new desk and looked around at the people sitting around her. Taking them all in. Trying to learn about them from afar. Something she has learned to do with her reputation of moving around units. No reason to get close if she wasn't going to be sticking around.

Across from her was Luke. She was glad she got to share a space with some one she knew. They had worked a case together a couple years ago. She got to know him a bit. He was single. Married to his job and a daddy of a beautiful dog.

Ottillie's eyes then went to Tara. She was a beautiful woman. Carried herself with confidence and by the lack of pictures on her desk, Ottillie guessed she was also single.

Then there was Spencer Ried. His desk was covered in books. Ottillie had heard about the boy genius from the BAU. His reputation was nothing compared to the guy. She had imagined a clean cut kid with big glasses and a pocket protector and pimples all over his face. Not the long haired handsome man she had met. He still gave off a geeky vibe, but nothing as she had imagined.

Ottillie's eyes then roamed over Matt. He was a handsome man. And by the pictures on his desk a happily married man with four beautiful children. Ottillie had to admit that his wife was a lucky woman.

Then the last team member in the bull pin was JJ. The blonde was obviously a very loyal mother and wife. There was pictures and drawings on her desk.

Ottillie wished she could see the other three members of the team. She really wasn't wanting to get to know them from a close encounter. That was a good way of getting close to the people. She had heard a lot about each member of the BAU, but the rumors didn't do any of them justice. Or they seemed to far off to believe. Ottillie just wondered if she would get the chance of finding the truth about what she had heard.

Rossi looked out the window of Emily's office, watching the new member of the team. He could tell the girl was taking in the members of the team and he smirked to himself.

"She may have finally found her place." Rossi said as Emily came to stand next to him at the window. She watched the girl for a few minutes and smirked.

"She's profiling every one." Emily said in amusement. "Probably a skill she picked up from being moved around so much. Get to know the team from a distance so not to get attached."

Rossi nodded. "I read up on the girl's file. It doesn't seem like she's a problem agent. No discrepancies. So why all the moving around. Even with her wild look, I've seen better agents look worse."

Emily sighed and went back to her desk. "I had Garcia do a bit more digging into the girl. I guess she has issues with male authority figures."

"Well, she could be a fun one." Rossi said with a smirk. "Lets me take her out on our next case. See how she handles things."

Emily smiled and shook her head. She wasn't sure if she liked the idea. But Rossi knew what he was doing. And if Ottillie could survive working with Rossi, then she could fit in with the family.

 **XXXX**

The team sat around the conference room as they waited for the newest member of the team. Emily looked down at her watch getting a bit annoyed. She had called the all the members of the team twenty minutes before. Letting them all know they where needed in the office right away.

"Let's go ahead and get started." Emily said nodding at Garcia. "We will catch Saxe up on the jet."

Garcia got to her feet and brought the newest case up on the big screen behind her. She was about to open her mouth to speak when Ottillie came stumbling into the room.

"Shit!" Ottillie growled as she caught herself from tumbling onto the floor. She got her footing and groaned as she placed a foot up on Luke's chair arm. "Why can't cure shoes come in velcro? I swear I trip over my shoelaces more than any adult should."

Ottillie quickly tied her shoe and took the empty seat between Rossi and Emily. She looked around the room and realized every one was staring at her. "Oh God, I'm late aren't I?"

Luke pointed to his hair and Ottillie's cheeks turned deep red. She had her hair in tight twists all over her head. She had been in such a rush to get into work, that she had forgotten to take her hair out. She would have been even later if she had.

"You had caught me in the middle of my night routine." Ottillie said biting her bottom lip. "I'm not used to being on call."

Emily smirked at the frazzled younger girl and tried her hardest to keep a stern sound to her voice. "Just try to get here sooner next time. Go ahead Garcia."

Garcia nodded. "I hate be the one to give you this bad news, but we have a killer terrorizing the streets of small town Bedford Iowa. An hour ago a woman was found naked and tied to a barbed wire fence two miles out of town. Last night a woman was found in the exact same way two miles in the other direction. And a week ago, the first victim was found. All three women have not been able to be identified even in such a small community."

"Some one has some serious women issues." Ottillie said as she looked over the photos. "Last year I worked a sex trafficking crime about 30 minutes from Bedford. There is a stretch of highway going through Iowa that was big in the sex trafficking ring. Could be connected or where these women are coming from."

Emily looked over at the girl in surprise. She then turned to Garcia. "Widen your search to the states surrounding Iowa. These woman had to have come some where. This unsub has escalated quickly. Wheels up in twenty."


End file.
